Fairy Tales gone Wrong
by silvennia
Summary: A love triangle between Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty Aurora and her Prince PhillipAn evil Snow Queen determined to rule over the six kingdomsThe wise Snow White and Frog Prince and Robin Hood determined to make things right.What would happen?
1. Prologue

A/N: My first time writing a proper script!!! Yay me! But it's kind of crappy in some ways so please forgive me if it bores you

Disclaimer: Characters belongs to Walt Disney and Hans Christian Anderson respectively. Any other creations are mine XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happily ever after. To most of us, it is a wondrous ending to a fairy tale. But today, we shall breathe a new life to these folktales. So let happily ever after be _THE BEGINNING._

_Throws gold dust_

One day, Sleeping Beauty decided to throw a slumber party and royalties from lands far and near was invited.

_ Two guards enter the stage. The guards stand by the door _

Guard 1: Announcing the arrival of the one whose hair is as black as ebony, lips as red as blood, and skin as white as snow! You've guessed it! It's Snow White and Charming, rulers of the RED Land!

_Snow White and her prince give a royal wave as they enter the stage. They stand in the middle of the stage and pose. Maintain the poses_

Guard 1: (In F1 commentary-wannabe voice) It's a crystal ball!

Guard 2: It's a snowman

Guard 1: It's…it's…what _is_ it? Oh, it's a Pumpkin Carriage! In it is none other than Her Royal Highness, the lovely Cinderella, and His Royal Highness Prince Charming from the Glass Kingdom.

_Cinderella and Prince Charming walks in, waving royally. Halfway towards Snow White, Cinderella's glass slipper slipped off her foot_

Guard 1: (Chases after Cinderella) Your Highness! You dropped your glass slipper!

Cinderella: Oh, thank you very much my darling. I _told_ Charming I needed new slippers. He would adorn me with diamonds and pearls (shows off the jewelries) but _not_ a pair of new slippers 'cause he says that these (looks at the slippers) had significance

Guard 1: Why of course, Your Highness. Would you excuse me please? For I have to resume my duty…

Cinderella: (smiles) Sure

_Cinderella and her prince joins the others on the stage, standing beside Charming. Prince Charming is beside Charming. Both strike a pose and remains that way_

Guard 2: She said it again, huh?

Guard 1: Yup! The same story…WORD FOR WORD!!

_Guard 2 walks towards Charming and Prince Charming_

Guard 2: Excuse me Your Majesties, here are your name tags for you, no offense, but they are just to avoid confusion (sticks sticker name tags for both princes)

_Suddenly…_

Cinderella: (shouts) Ah, my crown! Where is it?

Snow White: (shouts) My purse! It's missing!

Both guards: (look at each other) He's here!

Guard 1: He robs the rich to feed the poor… Announcing the arrival of Mr. Robin Hood; ruler of the Valley of Old Oaks. _Background music: Tie a yellow ribbon_

Robin Hood: (walks in wearing crown and holding purse. grumbles) I _HATE_ that song. (clears throat) Don't worry my ladies, I just needed a prop or two for my special appearance (puts back the crown on Cinderella's head, and returns the purse to Snow White) Wouldn't it be dull if they (points to both guards) did all the talking and all I do is wave? (Bows)

Cinderella and Snow White: (Stares in shock. Speechless)

_Background music is played-for the Frog Prince_

Guard 1: (looks at Guard 2) Say, have you ever met a toad, I mean a frog, that could sing?

Guard 2: Say whaat?

Guard 1: No? Well then, feast your eyes and give it up for the FROG PRINCE, Guardian of the Golden Pond!

_The frog prince enters and whistles a merry tune to the crowd. He walks towards Robin Hood and stands beside him, striking a pose_

_Suddenly, a loud kissing sound was heard, "MUACKS!"_

Charming: What was that?

Snow White: Oh, that was Aurora's alarm clock. Phillip had bought it for her on their honeymoon.

Both Guards: (looks at each other) Ooops! (looks forward) Presenting your host for tonight, the ever beautiful, (speaks softly) even as she sleeps, Her Royal Highness Princess Aurora and her Prince Charming, His Royal Highness Prince Phillip. Rulers of this very land, the Dream Land!

_Aurora and Phillip enter the stage. Aurora yawns slightly as she waves. They stand beside Snow White_

Charming: (whispers) I thought she just woke up…She looks…

Aurora: (overhears and giggles) I'm called Sleeping _Beauty_ for a reason you know…

_Aurora beckons Guard 1. She whispered something to him. The guard nodded and went back to his position_

Guard 1: Let the slumber party…begin!

Aurora: (smiles and looks at her friends) Come, let us have some supper and a nice hot cup of tea at the banquet hall. It's getting extraordinarily cold in here

_Wind howls_

_Snow Queen enters the stage suddenly_

Snow Queen: Having fun? Having a party? Without…me?? (looks furious)

_Everyone shivers in shock_

Snow Queen: Now isn't it a little warm and cozy in here. We'll soon fix that, won't we? (starts chanting) Four winds of the earth I call on you, Hasten your speed, these people are in need; I don't ask much, just DESTROY as you touch! (laughs evilly) And just before I leave, since you were entertained by music and dances just now, I brought some pictures of _my_ dancers back home. (snaps fingers) POWERPOINT!

_Power Point display is shown. Everyone looks_

Snow Queen: They like dancing in the cold….Hmm hmm (evil smirk) Now go ahead, have fun, and enjoy your supper before your tea turns…COLD! (laughs evilly as she leaves the stage)

_Everyone look at one another_

Aurora: (takes a deep breath) And that…was the uninvited Snow Queen!


	2. Scene 1

One day, a mischievous cupid flew lazily around the six kingdoms. She soared about looking for her next victim in the name of love. As she fluttered about in the Glass Kingdom, she spied Cinderella sitting by the pumpkin patch all by herself. Curious, she went to have a closer look…

Cinderella: (muttering to herself) Why must he raise his voice at me over something stupid anyway? It's not as though it is entirely _my_ fault. Just because _I_ suggested that we should hold our annual ball in the garden instead of the grand ballroom! It would be fun to try something new, right?

Cupid: (smiles to herself) Ah-hah! A problem to solve! This should be fun. (she rubs her hands in glee)

So the mischievous cupid flew away in search for Cinderella's Prince Charming. Luck was by her side for she found the apologetic prince merely a few yards away from his princess. Cupid smiles and took out her bow and a love arrow. She watched carefully as the prince made his way towards Cinderella, waiting for her chance to intervene.

_Cupid steadies her bow and prepares to shoot as the prince almost reaches Cinderella. Suddenly, Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip appear. Cupid did not see the young couple arriving from her right since she was concentrating hard on an opening. She shot the arrow directly at Cinderella's behind just as the prince was about to tap her shoulder. (The prince was hesitating for a moment before reaching out for her)._

Cinderella: (jumps) Ouch! What bit me? (Turns slightly)

_As we watch, Cinderella spotted Prince Phillip and stared at him. Love music as sound effect begins playing._

Cupid: (looks in horror, her hands clapping against her cheeks) Oh no!

_Cinderella got up and went to Prince Phillip. Sleeping Beauty and her Prince looks startled at the lovey-dovey look in Cinderella's eyes. Prince Charming stares in surprise_

Cinderella: You are my one true love. (Grabs Prince Phillip's arm)

Prince Phillip: (startled) Eh, what are you trying to do? (tries to pull his arm away)

Aurora: Ellla, what are you trying to do? And right in front of Prince? (looks at Prince)

Cinderella: (looks at Aurora) He _is_ my one true love. You, are you trying to destroy my happiness with him?

Prince Charming: Ella, what's going on? Are you doing this on purpose just to make me jealous?

Cinderella: (turns and stares) Who's trying anything? Phillip _is_ my one true love.

Aurora: Ella, this is _not_ funny! Prince is your one true love, _not_ Phillip! Phillip is mine! (grabs Phillip's other arm)

Cinderella: (pulls Phillip) He's mine!

Aurora: (pulls Phillip) No, he's _mine_!

_Brandy and Monica: The Boy is Mine_

Phillip: (looking back and forth) Uhh girls…

Cinderella and Aurora: You stay out of this!

_The two princesses continue crying out, "He's mine! No, he's mine!"_

Phillip: (looks at Prince Charming) Help?

Prince Charming: (grabs Cinderella's arm) What are you trying to do? Why are you even doing this? Don't you love me anymore?

Cinderella: (shrugs off Prince's hand) Get lost, Prince! Phillip is the one I love!

Aurora: That's it! I've had enough! Phillip, let's return home, _now_! (pulls Phillip free from Cinderella and literally drags him away)

Cinderella: No! Phillip is mine, not yours! Phillip, oh Phillip! (starts to run after Phillip)

Prince Charming: (grabs Cinderella's hand) Ella! Have you lost it? Aurora's your best friend, and you had just tried to woo Phillip in front of her?

Cinderella: (shakes off Prince's hand) Let go of me! You have no right to tell me what to do in the first place!

_Cinderella stomps away, the unseen arrow still stuck at her behind_

Cupid: (looks in dismay) Oh no, whatever shall I do now?


	3. Scene 2

Meanwhile, far away in the Artic Kingdom…

Snow Queen: (sings: you're just too good to be true)

Guard 1: (enters stage) Your Evilness, the… the… the…

Snow Queen: (in shock stops singing) Weren't you paying attention when I said I hate interruptions? Since you took my words lightly as a breeze, for eternity you shall FREEZE!

_Some villagers enter the stage. A few holding sticks_

Villager 1: Down with the Queen! End this tyranny!

Villagers: (raises hand/stick) Down with the Queen!

_More cries of protest_

Snow Queen: Which ungrateful soul's creating that noise?!

Villager 2: We want freedom! We want to sing and dance again!

Villagers: (echoes) We want our freedom! We want to sing and dance again!

Snow Queen: (chants) To sing and dance are your heart's desire, you have made me rage with fire; I spared you once you pathetic lice, now you'll be nothing more than ICE!

_The Snow Queen gestures grandly. Wind sound effect is played. The villagers are frozen_

Snow Queen: Who dares challenge me?? (Evil laugh)

_The Snow Queen leaves the set_


	4. Scene 3

_A few villagers from the Artic Kingdom sneaks out from the kingdom. They then went to the Red Plains_

The Snow Queen's tyranny finally led her people into desperation. Many flee to neighboring countries in order to escape their Queen. Some, however, stayed, for they truly love their Queen.

_The villagers leave the set_

_The Snow Queen enters the stage. She paces back and forth for a while._

Snow Queen: (says coldly) How _dare_ they leave my kingdom! These people need to be punished.

_The Snow Queen snaps her fingers twice. Two men/guards enter the stage_

Snow Queen: I want _you_ to infiltrate Snow White's kingdom and hunt down those traitors. Bring them to me at once. But do this quietly, I don't want anyone to know about this yet.

Guards: (bows) Yes, Your Highness.

Snow Queen: (pauses awhile) Oh yes, and one more thing…Call Runar my…spy, to come here on your way out.

Guard: Yes, Your Highness (bows again)

_The guards leave the stage. Few minutes later, Runar enters the stage_

Runar: (bows) You summoned, Your Highness?

Snow Queen: (sarcastically) You think? I need you to sneak in into Snow White's kingdom as a commoner there. Find out what makes those lowly peasants so happy and destroy it. Make them fear each other, make them _hate_ each other. More importantly, make them fear their own queen. Understand?

Runar: Yes, Your Highness. I shall leave at once.

_Runar bows and leaves the stage_

Snow Queen: (smiles to herself) And we shall see what happens next…


	5. Scene 4

When Snow White heard of the problematic queen, she immediately requested for an emergency meeting among the five kingdoms. But woe to all, chaos intervened as Cinderella decided to seduce Prince Phillip and have him for herself…

_While the narrator is talking, the eight rulers step in. Eight chairs are arranged. Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty are seated directly opposite of each other. Cinderella kept smiling and winking at Prince Phillip. Prince Phillip looks uncomfortable and looks away. Sleeping Beauty is scowling at Cinderella. Snow White looks troubled. The others chatted idly among themselves_

Snow White: (clears throat) Shall we begin, then?

_Everyone turned towards Snow White and listen_

Snow White: Now the reason why I have gathered all of you here today is to discuss and find a way to settle the problem that is disturbing the frozen kingdom's peace. You all know right that Snow Queen is up to something? We need to find out what is she up to before it is too late!

_Cinderella looked coyly at Prince Phillip. She made a kissing motion at him. Prince Phillip looks away. Sleeping Beauty glared at Cinderella_

Frog Prince: But why should we bother about that ice lady there? It's her problem, not ours!

_Prince Charming took Cinderella's hand and shook his head warningly. Cinderella ignores him_

Snow White: You didn't know? The Snow Queen's, problem has already disturb our people. Now everyone is afraid of anyone in the streets. Also-

Suddenly a fight broke out…

Sleeping Beauty: That does it! I shall not stand one more moment here with this…this…harlot! Let's go, Phillip!

Prince Phillip: Right behind you!

Cinderella: No! (grabs Phillip's arm) He's mine! Not yours! I love him!

Snow White: (shocked) Ella! Behave yourself!

Cinderella: (turns and face Snow White) Snow, he's mine! He's mine! (teary voice)

Sleeping Beauty: No, he isn't! Your love is right over there! Prince, aren't you going to do anything?

Prince Charming: (defeated voice) I did try, but she just won't listen. She's like a different person altogether now.

Sleeping Beauty: Well, if that's how she wants to act, then we shall leave at once! Come, Phillip! Let us go, _now_!

_Aurora and Phillip leave the stage_

Cinderella: No! He's my true love…Let go of me, Prince! (starts struggling as Prince holds her back)

Prince Charming: (looks apologetically at Snow White) I think we should leave…

_Prince Charming drags Cinderella off the stage_

Snow White: (sighs) Oh well… (looks at Robin Hood and the Frog Prince) Would have been better if everyone was here but I guess this cannot be helped. I need your help, the both of you. Snow Queen is up to no good, again. Our people are getting more and more afraid to leave the streets, and they won't even sing and dance anymore. We need to find out what that iced-up queen is up to before everyone refuses to talk to each other anymore!

Robin Hood: (nods) I see…So that lady is up to no good, again! All right then, we'll see what we can do. I'll go and look for more information about this.

Frog Prince: I'll help you, Robin. We'll _both_ hunt for information, together.

Robin Hood: (smiles) Well said, my good friend. Your ability to turn into a frog would help a lot too!

Snow White: (nods at both of them) Very well then, good luck on your mission!

Charming: But don't forget, be careful! That frozen queen can be really…sly!

Robin Hood and Frog Prince: (grins) We will!

_Robin Hood and Frog Prince leave the stage_

Snow White: (looks worriedly at Charming) I hope they will be all right…

Charming: (holds her hands in his own hands and pat them reassuringly) They will my dear, they will.

_Both leave the stage_


	6. Scene 5

_Snow Queen and her king enters the stage_

King: Tell me, my dear, what are you up to this time? What does fearfulness among the people have to do with you, especially when they are not even from your land?

Snow Queen: (speaks coldly) Who gave you the right to speak? Go stand at the corner and FREEZE!

(wind howls, blows King to a corner and he freezes)

_As Snow Queen speaks, the Frog Prince creeps onto the stage. He is in his 'frog' costume. He sits by the corner and listens carefully_

Snow Queen: (smiles to herself) But since I _am_ looking for someone to gloat, I shall tell you why. You see, in all the five kingdoms, there are always slight…disagreements among the commoners. And these disagreements lead to conflicts. By the end of the day, these brainless commoners will end up hating each other.

_Snow Queen walks slowly_

Snow Queen: Now hatred, it is a lovely thing. It builds up tension and causes segregation, don't you think so? Yes, hatred is the key. With my little spies hiding spreading lies and rumors among those lowly peasants, the rift amongst them will widen even more. And then… I shall attack the kingdoms, one at a time…and rule them all! (laughs some more)

Frog Prince: So _that's_ what she's up to…again!

Snow Queen: (turns around suddenly) Who's there?!?

_Startled, the Frog Prince remained quiet. His face looks panicky. The Snow Queen walks slowly around, looking suspiciously everywhere. After a few minutes of freezing some furniture up… _

Snow Queen: Oh… this is getting on my nerves…I'm starting to hear things! I need to rest. (walks to King) Oh honey… i'm terribly stressed! And you've not said a word… Why are you so cold to me?? Oh.., I forgot… I froze you! (evil laugh & leaves stage)

Frog Prince: (exhales) Phew! I thought I was a goner for sure! (shivers) Brrr…this place is freezing!

The Frog Prince quickly left the icy room _The Frog Prince leaves the stage_ and went off to find Robin Hood, who was hiding behind the frozen bushes by the edge of the castle.

Frog Prince: Robin! We need to get out of here, quick! The Queen is getting suspicious!

Robin Hood: (nods) Right! Let's go!

But even as Robin Hood and the Frog Prince try to leave the castle, they were ambushed but the Snow Queen's faithful guards.

_While the narrator is speaking, two guards runs into the stage_

Guard 1: Halt in the name of the Snow Queen! You are both under arrest for trespassing and you—

Robin Hood: (groans) Yeah, yeah, we know! But we won't listen to you anyway! Scamper and run Froggy!

_Robin Hood punches one guard at his stomach and kicks the other guard. Frog Prince runs away. Two more guards appear, and one shouts, "Intruders! Intruders!". One of them tries to catch the Frog Prince but failed. Frog Prince transforms into a frog and hops away quickly. Another attacked Robin Hood, and this time manages to knock him off the ground. The remaining guards surround him_

Robin Hood: Great, this is just what I need!

Guard 1: (forces Robin to stand up by poking him with his weapon) Let's go then! Off to the dungeon you will go!

_And they all leave the stage…_


	7. Scene 6

With Robin Hood taken away into the dungeons, the Frog Prince had no other choice but to leave his poor friend behind and retrace his steps back towards Snow White's kingdom…alone.

_Frog Prince enters the stage leaping away_

Frog Prince: (muttering as he jumps) Just what we need, another problem! What will happen next??

_Frog Prince suddenly stops. Three villagers walk in, talking. The Frog Prince went to a corner and listens_

Villager 1: That Snow Queen is crazy man! How dare she treat our friends that way? I mean, just because she _hates_ music and that they _like_ music, she turn them into ice cubes?! How nuts is that? And what about that whole nonsense about _our_ Queen will punish us if we sing and dance on the streets? I mean, come on! Anyone who is everyone _knows_ that our Queen _loves_ music!

Villager 3: (nods in agreement) True, true, I agree. First she freeze our friends, now she wants us to be scared of our queen? Who does she think we are, a bunch of brainless idiots? Get real!

Villager 2: (looks around) Not so loud, Tom! You _know_ she has those freaky spies around! But still, I agree with you. That royal highness is truly a royal pain in the donkey's behind!

Villager 3: (excited suddenly) I say we give her a piece of our minds! She needs to be taught a lesson…again!

Villager 1: Yeah, like _that_ will ever happen! Is your death wish seriously to become a human popsicle?

Villager 2: (nods) Uh-huh. That's crazy talk and you know it, Tom. (adds wistfully) But still, I do wish we could do something.

_A voice drifted from the stage entrance. Voice only_

Voice: Tom, Dick, Harry! Supper time!

All three: (chorus) All right!

_The three of them runs off the stage. The Frog Prince walks slowly_

Frog Prince: Hmmm…This sounds…interesting

_Frog Prince hops off the stage_


	8. Scene 7

Meanwhile, Snow White had finally decided to interfere in the complicated love triangle between Sleeping Beauty, her Prince, and Cinderella

_Cinderella, Prince Charming, Sleeping Beauty, Prince Phillip and Snow White enters the Stage. Aurora and Cinderella are seated opposite of each other. Phillip stands behind aurora, Prince is behind Cinderella. Cinderella stares hatefully at Aurora. Aurora glares back_

Snow White: (looks at the two ladies) My dear, _dear_ friends, don't you think it is time to put an end to this silly argument?

Aurora: I agree! (glaring at Cinderella) Tell Ella to say sorry! She's acting crazy!

Cinderella: I am not! I just want to be with Phillip! Why can't anyone see that? (starts crying)

Snow White: (walks to Cinderella and speaks gently) My dear, have you forgotten to whom did you pledge your happy ending to? Phillip isn't the man.

Cinderella: (looks up defiantly) So? At least Phillip won't get mad at me for no reason at all, like that…that…loser over there!

Prince: (looks at Cinderella) Look, I said I'm sorry, okay? What else do you want me to say? I've tried apologizing, I've tried giving you flowers, I've even tried begging! Why can't you see that you're killing me inside? Do you really _hate_ me so much?

_Cinderella looks at him momentarily. Then she looks away_

Snow White: (sighs) Will there _ever_ be an end to this madness?

_Suddenly a voice spoke_

Voice: Yes, there _will_ be an end to this madness

_Cupid 'flies' in looking apologetic_

Snow White: (looks at cupid)Uhh, who are you? And what _do_ you mean by what you have said?

Cupid: I'm really really sorry, but I am afraid that this whole messed up situation is my fault. You see, I had interfered with Cinderella's love life when I had shot her with one of my love arrow. But instead of looking at Prince Charming, she accidently saw Prince Phillip first. (looks guiltily at Phillip)

Snow White: (slowly) So…that means that all this while Ella, _our_ Ella, was just under the spell of your love arrow?

_Cupid nods sheepishly_

Snow White: Well, can you undo what you have begun?

Cupid: Uh, yeah. That was the reason why I came here in the first place; to solve this.

_Cupid walks behind Cinderella, looks up and down for a while, the pulls out the arrow that was stuck behind her_

Cinderella: Ouch! (rubs her behind somewhere) Err, did I dream it all up or did everything I think happened had…well, happened?

_Everyone nodded solemnly at Cinderella_

Cinderella: (claps hands on face) Oh no! (turns and looks at Aurora) I'm so, so, so, so sorry, Aurora! I…didn't know what I was doing, honest! Will you ever forgive me? (looks tearfully)

Aurora: (looks at Cinderella and smiles slightly) It's okay (hugs Cinderella), you're forgiven. After all, it wasn't entirely _your_ fault (glares at cupid)

Cinderella: (turns to Prince Charming) And you, my dear, will you ever find the heart to forgive me too?

Princes: (smiles and hugs Cinderella) Only if you forgive me for being harsh with you in the first place.

_Both smiles and hugs each other._

Everyone but Aurora: Awww…..

Aurora: Ew, go get a room! (pulls a face)

_Everyone laughs_

Snow White: Well, I'm glad _that's_ over! Now, we need to focus on—

_Frog Prince jumps in_

Frog Prince: Snow White! We have a problem! Robin's been captured by the Snow Queen!

Everyone else: Whaaaat?!?

Frog Prince: (panting slightly) Yeah, her guards attacked us on our way out. Anyway, I found out what the Snow Queen is up to. She wants our people to hate each other so that they would not cooperate if anything bad happens. Then she want to attack our kingdoms and rule over them . She's particularly interested in yours, Snow, since she keeps on talking about it.

Snow White: Ah, great! So what do we do now?

_Everyone starts thinking_

Cupid: (snaps finger) Ah-hah! How about this? Let me go and try and see if my love arrow can 'melt' the Snow Queen's heart! After all, she's not treating her king that well, is she?

_Everyone looks at her_

Snow White: Well…that's not a bad idea…But will it work?

Cupid: We won't know 'till we try it, right?

Snow White: (nods) All right then, let's try it. But let's come up with a backup plan in case cupid's arrow doesn't work.

_Someone knocks at the door. Snow White says, "Come in." A messenger enters with a basket of red apples_

Messenger: Your Majesty, someone left this basket of apple for you. There's a note on top of the basket too.

Snow White: Oh, for me? (looks surprised) Just leave it there on the table then.

Messenger: (bows) Yes, your Majesty. (goes and put the basket on the table. Bows again then leaves the set)

Charming: I wonder who sent those apples?

Snow White: (picks up the note) Hmm let's see…Best wishes on your Birthday. Hope you'll have a nice day. (looks behind the note) Eh? No name!

Cinderella: Uhh, is it even your birthday today, Snow?

Snow White: (shakes head) Nop. Still, the apples looks nice…I want to try one. (picks a red apple and bites)

Everyone: No!

_Snow White faints. Charming quickly catches her_

Aurora: For goodness sake! How could a person so wise fall into the same trap twice?!

Cinderella: Beats me. Charming, think you could wake her up?

Charming: I could try…

_Charming kisses Snow White's forehead. Everyone waited for her to wake up_

Phillip: Uhh…she's not waking up

Cinderella: (sarcastically) Yeah, we can see that. Do it again Charming!

_Charming kisses Show White's forehead again. She still won't wake up_

Charming: (sighs) It's useless! She won't wake up! Her evil stepmother's spell was easy to break, but somehow I don't think this is that witch's work. The spell is too strong!

Cupid: Let's put her onto her bed then. We still need to discuss about the Snow Queen's plan.

_Everyone nods and Charming tries to carry Snow White_

Charming: Oof! Snow has seriously put on some weight! Need help here.

Phillip: (rolls his eyes) I'll help you.

_Both of them took Snow White off the set_

Cinderella: (looks at Cupid then at Aurora) So…what do we do now?

Prince Charming: (slowly) Snow told us to find a backup plan…right? Then let's do so. How do we make Snow Queen fall?

Everyone: Hmmm…

Frog Prince: Hmm…I'm not sure if this would help, but just now on my way back here I overheard some villagers talking about Snow Queen. They're really not fooled with her.

Cinderella: So? What can they do? We don't even know what we can do!

Prince: Hang on! Maybe there _is_ something they can do…

Cinderella: What do you mean?

Prince: Well…I heard rumors that the Snow Queen is not a big music-hater as she tells us she is. Since our villagers love singing and dancing, how about giving it a go and ask them to sing for her? It could work…

Cinderella: But Prince, that sounds…ridiculous.

Prince: (looks hurt) Well, it is worth a try!

Aurora: (slowly) You know…you could be right. I mean, Snow did say once that music has the power of healing? Maybe if we find the right song, it could work on her too? Who knows, maybe we would end up blowing the Snow Queen up instead. (laughs)

Cupid: Okay then, let's go and get ready for the battle! We'll attack tomorrow! (smiles widely)

_Everyone began to leave the stage. Cinderella and Prince were the last two_

Cinderella: (mutters) Honestly, that cupid is treating this whole thing like it is a big joke or something!

Prince: (pats Cinderella reassuringly)

_They left the stage_


	9. Scene 8

_Snow Queen enters the stage. She hums to herself as she looks into the mirror_

_Cupid sneaks in with her bow and arrow in hand_

After their long discussion back at the Red Plains, Cupid left the kingdom and headed straight into the Snow Queen's lair…

Snow Queen: hums to herself

_Cupid gets ready to shoot. Then she shoots the arrow right at the Snow Queen's heart. The arrow bounces off_

Cupid: (jaw drops) Whaa-? It bounced off!

_Cupid tries to shoot again twice. The third time, the arrow broke_

Cupid: Her heart…is frozen!! (Stares) I'd better get out from here now!

_Cupid tries to creep out. Halfway there…_

Snow Queen: Going somewhere, my dear?

Cupid: (startled) Ehhh?

Snow Queen: (turns around) You don't think I wouldn't know if someone enters my lair without permission, do you? What kind of a queen do you think I am?

Cupid: Uh-oh… (eyes widen)

Snow Queen: (chants) Since you love arrows, I shall grant your wish, Be just like your fellows, Served in a cold dish!

_Cupid freezes_

Snow Queen: Hmph! That ought to take care of her!

_Two villagers enter the stage. The rest moves in front of the stage. Cinderella_ and Prince Charming walks on the stage behind the villagers. Aurora and Phillip enters with the other villagers in front of the stage

Snow Queen: What the… What is it this time?

Cinderella: Snow Queen! You have done enough damage to last us a lifetime! It's time for you to go down!

Snow Queen: HAH! You and what army? Oh wait, you mean those puny pathetic creatures? Don't make me laugh!

Sleeping Beauty: Well, these puny pathetic creatures will seriously kick into action, big time! Come on, everyone! Let's show her what we've all got! Remember your Queen!

_Everyone holds hands. Music: Let the music heal your soul. Aurora & Phillip walks up to the stage, the rest with them follows_

Snow Queen: (covers her ears) AAAAAAAH!!! STOP IT!!!

_Continues singing…_

Snow Queen: NO! I command you to stop! By winds of south, freeze them all!

_Nothing happens. Singing continues_

Snow Queen: Stop…SINGING!!!! (chants) Sing, sing, sing to your hearts desire, For that will be the last thing afire, Remain solid shall you be, Frozen as ice, still as a tree!

_Nothing happens. Singing continues_

Snow Queen: What?! What is happening? (looks at her hands) Why isn't my magic working? (looks up at Cinderella) You! All of you! You made me lost my power! (Screams)

Cinderella: (shouts) Look, it's working! Snow was right! The Ice Lady cannot stand people singing!

_Singing becomes louder_

Snow Queen: (hands over her ears) Noooooooo……!!!!! Stop!!!!! (wails) STOOOOOOOOOPPPP!!!!! (tries to run away)

Aurora: Oh, no you don't! You ain't going anywhere!

Snow Queen: Aaaaaah…What…what…what is happening to me? (looks at her hands. Falls to her knees) I'm…I'm…I'm…MELLLTING!!!! (falls slowly, in a 'melting' motion)

_Music stops. The crowd gathers around the 'melted' Snow Queen in a semi-circle_

Aurora: She's…gone.

Cinderella: Just like that too. Now why didn't we think of this earlier?!

Prince: Probably 'cause we were too busy fighting away in meetings.

Cinderella: Oh, yeah… (looks guilty)

_Everyone laughs. Suddenly, music of birds chirping_

Phillip: Eh, what's that sound?

Aurora: It sounds like…birds.

_Everyone looks around. Cupid unfroze from her place_

Cupid: (stretches) Aaaaah….being a statue is no fun at all! (looks around) So…the Queen is dead? Finally?

_Everyone nods_

Cupid: Then that means…everything will be unfrozen again! Woo-hoo!

Cinderella: (whispers to Prince) Told you she was too perky!

Prince: (laughs) Who can blame her, we finally did it! (grabs Cinderella and starts dancing)

_Happy scenario. Everyone celebrating_

Aurora: (suddenly stops) Hang on…What about Snow? She's still asleep, right?

Cinderella: Oh, no! We forgot all about her!

Phillip: Let's go back then! Maybe she already woke up!

Everyone: (nods and leaves stage)


	10. Scene 9

And so, with the Snow Queen finally disappeared, the people rejoiced and embraced the warmth of the sun they had lost long ago. The people that the Snow Queen had once frozen broke free from their icy cast and went off to find their families. The King, however, was nowhere to be found…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Snow White lies on the floor, Charming kneeling down beside her_

Although the Snow Queen had been defeated, Snow White still remains asleep…or is she?

_Cinderella, Prince, Aurora and Phillip rushes in_

Cinderella: Charming! Has she wakened up yet?!

Charming: (shakes head) No…

Aurora: But why? We defeated the Snow Queen already! I thought…I thought that it was the Snow Queen that gave her those apples!

Cinderella: I guess she wasn't the one then…

Phillip: But if it wasn't Snow Queen who gave her those apples, then who gave her those apples?!

_Everyone looks at each other and shrugs. Suddenly…_

Snow White: Good point

_Everyone but Charming jumps back in shock_

Cinderella: SNOW!!! YOU'RE AWAKE!!!! (hugs Snow White)

Snow White: (laughing) Yes I am. I wasn't really sleeping anyway.

Aurora: But…but…why?!

Snow White: Because all of you were too busy fighting like cats and dogs. And because I really wanted you to work together instead of looking for me for answers. Well, it worked, didn't it? (smiles)

_Cinderella and Aurora look at each other. Then they smile_

Aurora: Clever Snow!

Cinderella: And thank you…for everything. (hugs Snow White again)

So peace and harmony lives once more among the rulers of the five kingdoms. This does not end with a tasteful 'happily-ever-after' ending, but instead, it is the beginning of a new tale. We don't have time to journey with them, so we will leave them here, living happily ever after…for now. The end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Suddenly the King appears on stage_

King: She's…gone. She's GONE! My dear dear queen, I will avenge you for sure! (serious face)

_Leaves the stage_


End file.
